


That's One Way to Cure a Headache

by Wannabanauthor



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dragon Queen - Freeform, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent shows Regina a different way to cure her headache.  Takes place during the Regina and Maleficent vault scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's One Way to Cure a Headache

Regina stared at Maleficent as she accepted the aspirin. She was about to bring it up to her mouth, when she had an idea. She hurled the pills away from her and stood up. Her quick movements made Maleficent take a step back.

The look on Regina’s face looked like a cat whose interest was piqued. She took another step towards the dragon woman.

Looking Maleficent up and down, she purred, “The Maleficent I know doesn’t offer evil queens medicine to make the pain go away. She fucks it out of them until they feel nothing but on cloud nine. All this talk about me going soft, when the dragon herself can’t even bring herself to let her friend suffer in pain.”

Painted red lips parted, and Maleficent glances down at Regina’s lips. “Oh, is that what you really came to me for? A quick fuck in your vault? You should have said so.”

Maleficent’s lips are on hers in an instant. Kissing, biting, sucking. It all ignites the passion once felt for her friend. All the times she rode Maleficent’s fingers in front of the fireplace. All the times she ate her lover out after they pricked their fingers with the watered down sleeping curse. She remembered how often she pictured Maleficent on top of her when it was Leopold taking her.

She shuddered at the thought of her dead husband. A sharp nip to her lips brought her back to the present.

“Where were you just now?” Maleficent whispers in her ear. For a moment, Regina is reminded how much she cared for the woman once upon a time. Her one and only friend.

“Wishing you would get to it already,” she said with her usual bite. The smirk on Maleficent’s face told her that it wasn’t as forceful as she intended it to be.

“Very well,” Maleficent said and bit down on Regina’s ear. The younger woman’s gasp only fueled her. She forcefully pushed Regina’s skirt up and let her fingers caress Evil Queen’s bare thigh.

“Do you really want this?” she asked. Looking down at Regina, the wanton woman in front of her, she wanted desperately to already have her halfway to an orgasm.

“Maleficent!” Regina hissed and pressed her hips forward. She wanted this so badly, but she was hesitant. Once they crossed this line, she was really in. Maleficent would never question her allegiance again. But the thought of Emma or Robin ever finding out made her sick. She masked this and smirked at her former lover.

Maleficent frowned and dug her nails into Regina’s thigh. “Say it out loud, or you can find your pleasure elsewhere.”

“I want you to fuck me, Maleficent. I want you to take me over and over, until a hangover is the least of my worries. And then when you’re done, I’ll return the favor twice fold,” Regina panted.

Maleficent captured her lips again before she whispered against Regina’s lips. “That’ll do for now.” Instead of using magic, she used her hands to rip away Regina’s underwear.

Regina groaned once Maleficent’s fingers touched her, but then she realized that she wasn’t prepared for this.

“Wow. Usually, you’re dripping by now,” Maleficent said as her fingers stroked Regina. Regina groaned and pulled away.

“It’s the hangover.” She turned around and started rooting through the drawers in her chest until she found what she needed. She dropped the bottle into Maleficent’s hand.

“Lube? Why do you have it in your vault?” the blonde woman asked her with jealousy.

“I fucked the husband of one of my victim’s in this vault. Her heart was actually in here while I rode him. He took me by surprise the first time, and I needed a little extra help getting ready.”

Maleficent’s eyes darkened, and she shoved Regina face first against the wall. She yanked Regina’s skirt up once more. She poured the lube all over her dominant hand while she kept Regina pinned to the wall.

“Well, well. You have been a bad girl while I’ve been gone. I think that deserves a reward.” Maleficent started to massage the warm liquid between Regina’s legs. The woman’s moans only made her press harder.

“Inside,” Regina groaned. She was already almost there. She felt Maleficent’s body pressed against her back. She reached back to grab on her former lover’s neck for support.

A manicured hand made its way to her front, and two fingers slid into her easily. The lube added an additional tingly sensation as Maleficent curled her fingers inside Regina.

Regina moved with Maleficent, gasping and moaning as she felt the pace increase. She wanted so desperately for it to last awhile, but a sharp thrust made her come unexpectedly.

She tried to scream her lover’s name, but another hard thrust made her bite her lip instead. She continued to move against Maleficent’s hand as the waves of pleasure washed over. When it ebbed away, she slumped against the wall for a moment.

She almost felt sick to her stomach as she realized what she just did. She didn’t even know who she felt like she betrayed. Robin who was with his family? Or Emma who was helping her to find her happiness? She blinked rapidly to clear the tears from her eyes. Being soft wouldn’t help anyone.

So she turned around and faced Maleficent who was looking quite satisfied with herself.

Regina put on her mask and grabbed Maleficent. This time, she initiated the kiss. She got to work removing Maleficent’s clothing by hand. It was so much hotter that way.

Right as her lips wrapped around a nipple, three fingers entered her suddenly. She was forced back against the wall as Maleficent took her forcefully. Her head snapped back and hit the wall, but she didn’t care. Her own fingers found Maleficent dripping wet, and she returned the favor.

Later as they clung to each other as their orgasms tore through them, Regina looked in her mirror. Her reflection smiled back at her as she felt another wave of pleasure coming on. She was in.


End file.
